D.Va
D.Va is a playable character from the video game, Overwatch. She appeared in a episode of DBX where she fought against Tron Bonne from the Mega Man Legends series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * BT vs D.VA * D.Va vs. Hiro Hamada * Imp vs D.va (Completed by Utahraptor77) * D.Va vs Jonesy * D.Va Vs Kirito * Segata Sanshiro vs D. Va * Skye vs D.Va * Soldier vs D.Va '(Completed) * 'Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va (Completed) * D.Va vs Tron Bonne (Completed by The Saints Jigglypuff) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Mr. Badd (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Peni Parker (Marvel) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) * SP//dr (Peni Parker) (Marvel comics) * Umaru Doma History From the Overwatch Wiki D.Va is a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well-founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Death Battle Info D.Va is considered to be a 'Dive Tank': using her heavy armor and jet boosters to charge into enemy targets and outlast them with her superior defenses. She needs to use her boosters to compensate for her short range and large size; making her vulnerable to snipers. Feats *Fought an Omnic Mech. *Fought 5 Octopus Omnics. *One of the best StarCraft players and most famous celebraties in Korea. Weaknesses *Firing her Fusion Cannons slows her Mech down. *Very short range; designed for close combat primarily (in her Mech). *Cannot block sprays, lightning, beams or melee attacks. *Self Destruct requires D. Va to leave and discard her Mech. *Call Mech takes some time. Both D. Va and her Mech are vulnerable before D. Va is able to enter the cockpit. *D. Va herself is relatively frail making her easy to take down. **Cinematic D. Va almost died from falling out of her airborne mech into the ocean; being temporarily unconscious and spending months to recover from various injuries, including broken bones. Trivia *D. Va's cinematic canon has her mech fly for several minutes without issues. She only has one mech however, and is implied to be unable to use Call Mech. Her Self Destruct is also much slower than it normally is. Gallery overwatch-dva-model-300px.png D.VA-Overwatch-Official-Game-Art-Render.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Korean Combatants Category:Mecha wielder Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants